Hetalia Hunger Games
by hetaliafan1
Summary: all the nations are forced to kill each other, with some slight changes R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to the first annual Hetalia Hunger Games. We have finished the reaping. In district 1 China, and Japan. District 2 America, and Finland. District 3 Australia and Austria. District 4 Canada and Britain. District 5 Egypt and Liechtenstein. District 6 Poland and Cuba. District 7 Norway and Denmark. District 8 Sealand and Belgium. District 9 Switzerland and Greece. District 10 Brazil and Germany. District 11 Puerto Rico (my o.c) and Guam (My sister's o.c). District 12 Iraq and . Place your bets. Now for the rules, first of all there will be two winners. Every six Hunger Games, There will be an ultimate Hunger Games. Second of all there are **NO** weapons to start with. Now you will hear from the tributes.

Japan: If I win it wourd bring great honor to my country

China: I just want to kick their butts

America: I just want to prove that I'm the hero

Finland: I just don't want to the ultimate Hunger Games

Australia: …

Austria: If I vin I vill make a symphony of my honor

"America": I just want to prove I'm Canada

Egypt: …

Liechtenstein: SWITZERLAND HELP

Poland: I just want to fix up my hair

Cuba: get out of my face

Norway: …

Denmark: who does this?!

Sealand: I want to be a country!

Belgium: …

Switzerland: I want my shotgun

Greece: I'm doing this for the kitties

Brazil: …

Germany: I'm doing zis for Italy

Puerto Rico: I'm doing this for fun

Guam: …

Iraq: …

N. Korea: …

**A/N If the person you pick dies I get a cookie, and if they win you get a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome once again to the first annual Hunger Games. We are just about to start."

All 24 countries rose up.

"3"

"I'm scared." Said Liechtenstein.

"2"

"Country. Country. Country." Sealand chanted.

"1"

"My hair looks so bad."

"0. Let the games begin!"

Australia, Austria, and Puerto Rico jotted towards the starter pack. The others sprinted towards the forest.

"I will not let you win jerk!" Australia said as he grabbed a sword and slaughtered Puerto Rico.

Poland sprinted swiftly through the forest while still keeping his hair "fabulous".

Brazil climbed up a tall tree that overlooked the entire arena. Sealand (who is very stupid) started a fire at warmth at night.

Everyone saw the sun set along the false sky.

"I'm going to be a country. All I have to do is win these games. Then I can replace all the fallen nations!"

"_Wow this guy is creepy._" Brazil thought to himself.

Brazil heard rustling over the other direction. He could see Australia, Austria, Germany, Switzerland, and Britain as an alliance. As they approached Sealand he shrieked.

But Australia shut him up by killing him. As they walked away, Sealand whispered.

"I'm a country in my heart." Sealand said as he took his last breath.

**A/N Now if you chose Puerto Rico or Sealand pay up :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10

"Can't remember." I frowned in frustration. "I need to remember."

"And mumbling that over and over is going to help? Honestly, what are you trying to remember? Your keys are still on the table." Emmy groaned.

"It's not that simple, believe me."

"Why not?" The professor asked as he sipped his tea.

"One, I'm not sure exactly what I'm trying to remember and two, it happened seven years ago."

"If it happened seven years ago why do you need to remember it?" Luke asked.

"Long story. Do you have any tips professor?" I sighed.

"Try this." The professor handed me a warm teacup.

"I don't think tea will help in this situation, professor."

"Just try it."

I took a sip cautiously. It certainly smelled strong and had a taste to match. "What is this?"

"Rosemary. It's good for memory."

"I don't feel any different."

"It'll work. What did you have for breakfast?"

"Hmm… I didn't have breakfast." I shrugged. I didn't think this would work anyway. "Maybe it takes time."

"We can try something. Maybe if you feel pure terror again, you'll remember." Clive suggested. If he meant dangling me off the roof, he had another thing coming.

"No. I'll sleep on it." I let out a yawn. I hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few nights, so this would be well needed.

o-0-o

I had the worst time getting to sleep that night. It took me a while to actually fall asleep, considering I was sleeping downstairs because my bedroom smelled like burnt. Then when I finally did I was 'gifted' with a nightmare.

I was walking home from something and I was carrying a stack of books. I heard a scream come from a house I passed. For some reason, I ran back to the house and peered in the window, which was stupid because that's always how people in horror movies die.

I saw lots of blood and a limp body lying on the ground with a shadow standing over it. I couldn't make out the face of either of the figures.

All of sudden, the figure disappeared and reappeared right next to me and shook me by the shoulders. I tried to scream, but no noise came out. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my hand.

I woke up immediately, panting for breath. I switched the light on so I could see myself clearly. I still felt stinging on my hand even though I woke up. I saw a faint scar on the back of my hand.

"I remember everything!" I gasped.

**A/N: Sorry if the nightmare was kind of gory. I don't particularly like this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When he saw Germany shoot China with a gun he had found.

Canada and Poland lay under a birch or oak tree you couldn't really tell because it was fake. As Poland woke up Canada was laying on him.

"Whoa to close." Poland said as he pushed Canada into a big rock.

"Ow what the heck!" Canada said rubbing his head. He glanced over Poland's shoulder and saw Finland and Belgium running looking terrified.

"They're coming!" Finland cried.

"Who!?" Poland replied.

"Quick everyone touch my hand." Canada said

Once everyone was touching his hand he started to strain when the four of them disappeared.

Brazil leapt from tree to tree until he found the center. And he saw Liechtenstein being killed by Brazil started jumping as if it were merely small trampolines. Once he leapt from the last tree he jumped on Guam killing her instantly. Brazil held up three fingers knowing people were watching.

**A/N sorry it's so sort NO criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For respect Brazil held up three fingers knowing that people were watching.

"Are they going to see us?" Belgium whispered.

"Shh we are invisible we're going to grab and kill Austria." Canada whispered.

The other countries just ran right past them as Canada and Finland grabbed Austria and covered his mouth. Once the others were out of sight they pushed Austria against a tree and asked him what they were doing.

"We made a trap for countries like Japan and N. Korea, when we saw Belgium and Finland staring at us so we chased them and-"

Finland had stabbed Austria because of his nonstop talking.

Japan was just walking around with his katana he had snuck in.

**Hold it this story is on pause, Japan snuck in a weapon into the games he's disqualified. Japan you are now being teleported out of the games.**

**A/N yep that just happened. GIVE ME COOKIES!**


	6. Interruption 1

Interruption 1

**In these interruptions you will hear what some countries think about what has happened so far. And songs that relate.**

**Italy: How could Mr. Germany be so mean!**

**France: I cannot believe Canada has been spending time with Britain and not me**

**Turkey: I just hope that kitty lover dies next**

**Latvia: poor Liechtenstein**

**Russia: I just hope America dies next.**

**Die young is dedicated to Liechtenstein, Guam Puerto Rico, and Sealand.**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Hearts, out our minds**

**Running 'till we outta time**

**Wild child's lookin' good**

**Living hard just like we should**

**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Hunks, taking shots**

**Stripping down to dirty socks**

**Music up, gettin' hot**

**Kiss me, give me all you've got**

**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**

**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Japan you are now being teleported out.**

Norway and Denmark saw Greece frolicking with some lions, tigers, and bobcats. Norway stepped on a branch, Greece looked over and sent his kitty friends to kill him. The three kitties chased Norway and when they caught him they tore him limb from limb with blood going everywhere.

Denmark went up behind Greece and slit his throat killing him instantly.

**A/N yeah**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Denmark came over and slit Greece's throat.

"Let's get moving!" said Belgium.

"Where are we going?" asked Canada.

"Who cares as long as it's away from here?"

"I think maybe we should go back to the center." Finland said. "And see what we can salvage."

"Maybe I can find a brush for my frizzy hair." Poland said looking at his hair even though it hadn't changed from when they started.

Meanwhile at the center, Brazil had seen Egypt running to it. Then he saw Iraq peeping.

"_Here's my chance to kill both Egypt and Iraq_." Brazil thought to himself as he lept from a tree in front of Egypt.

Egypt was looking sneaky. Once Iraq was over with them Norway and Denmark jumped out of nowhere (you couldn't really tell). Norway killed Iraq, and Denmark killed Brazil. Then the trio ran away.

**A/N Unexpected twist. you know what to do about Iraq and Brazil.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Norway killed Iraq and Denmark killed Brazil. And the trio ran away.

Every country still living (Poland, Finland, Canada, Britain, Switzerland, Germany, Australia, Denmark, Egypt, , Belgium, and America) saw the names of the fallen countries (Guam, Puerto Rico, Sealand, Liechtenstein, Cuba, Austria, China, and Japan).

"Oh my." Poland said.

"Wait, who killed Austria?" asked America.

"I zink it vas Australia." said Germany.

"Okay I think they realized we killed Austria, Wait I can see the center." said Finland.

The more they walked the more paranoid they were getting when Belgium tripped


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

and they buried all seven bodies

"_If Australia isn't paranoid to kill America and Germany he certainly wouldn't hesitate to kill me or Switzerland." _Britain thought to himself.

"Okay, everyone who is left is Poland, Canada, Belgium, Finland, Denmark, Egypt and . Who should we target?" said Australia.

"Maybe we should target Denmark and Egypt." said Switzerland.

Meanwhile Poland, Belgium, Finland, and Canada started looking for dead bodies.

"Okay we collected two more bodies (Cuba and Sealand), We're missing one person (Greece).

"I'll go look for him." Canada said.

Canada saw Greece's body facedown. and Britain's charging.

"Run! He's coming!" Britain shouted.

While they were running they ran into .

"Aah! I knew I didn't hide myself well enough!"

"Can you take Greece's body to the center?"

"Uh sure."

N. Korea picked up Greece's body and ran to the center. The next thing he knew Britain was on the ground. And he was too.

**A/N O.O**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next thing he knew Britain was on the floor. and he was too.

"Okay Canada told me to bring Greece's body." said .

"But where is he?" asked Belgium.

"I don't know."

They went over and saw Canada's and Britain's bodies next to Egypt.

"Aah!" Belgium shrieked as she threw a spear into Egypt.

"Well I guess we have to get their bodies too." Finland grumbled.

They buried Egypt first when Norway stabbed Belgium. When he was going to run he tripped over Canada and Britain revealing a pixie wand and one that Canada had stolen.

**What is with countries? looks like I need to put them in the death reverser**

**zzng bif**

**zzng bif**

"What the devil, if you can bring people back to life than how come you just let everyone die!?" Britain protested.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" asked Canada.

**You're disqualified, GIT!**

**A/N …unexpected**


End file.
